


The Mess We Came For

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/Spock/Uhura happy ot3 porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess We Came For

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to zvi for the quick beta.

They're on the massive bed in Jim's quarters – never in hers, never in Spock's, only here, that's the rule. Her hand is lying flat in the middle of Jim's back – not applying pressure, just holding on, anchoring him. Her dildo is buried in his ass, her pubic hair against his cheeks. Jim's got one hand twisted in the sheets and the other holding onto Spock, their fingers intertwined. He's not allowed to touch himself on nights like this, that's one of their rules. He moans with every breath, eyes closed and mouth open, raw and hoarse.

Spock, lying on his side next to Jim, is still mostly clothed. If she and Jim hadn't insisted he take his shirt and shoes off he might still be wearing those, she thinks. Vulcans don't think of sex as something that requires nudity, not with mating periods that come around once every few years. Spock can't get hard right now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to have sex. Somehow that had been the hardest thing for Jim to wrap his head around, when they'd first started this.

She moves, withdrawing, her hand pressing gently down on Jim's back. Jim's breath catches. He gasps, then moans again. This is the biggest dildo she's ever used on him, something Spock picked up on their last shore leave. She knew Jim would love it, as soon as she saw it. She'd bet he spent his last shift on the bridge thinking of nothing but this. Getting a little breathless every time he sat down in the captain's chair.

Spock's eyes are watching her now, dark and intent. He licks his lips, like he does everything, and rises to his knees, one hand still holding Jim's, knuckles white with the effort. He inches closer to her, until their bodies are touching, as she slowly pushes back into Jim's ass.

"May I?" Spock says, fingers hovering in the air above Jim's hips.

"Yeah," she says, suddenly realizing how breathless she sounds. She pauses, purple dildo half outside, half in. Spock's fingers sneak down to the point of contact between the toy and Jim, gently massaging over the rim. Jim makes a sound into the sheets, something between a growl and shout, but holds himself still otherwise. Jim fights so hard to keep from moving too much, from rubbing himself against the sheets and breaking the rules. Spock loves fucking up his efforts.

Spock traces the slickness around Jim's hole. He smears the lube and sweat along Jim's ass cheek as his fingers move up, sliding across Jim's hip and under his belly and Jim mewls before Spock even gets where he's going. Spock's fingers touch Jim's cock, but just the tip. She doesn't need to see it to know how the game goes. Spock doesn't stroke, doesn't caress, just rubs two fingers across Jim's slit, gathering up moisture and sure enough, a few seconds later, when Jim's panting so hard she thinks a human ribcage shouldn't be able to take that kind of breathing, Spock's hand emerges, slick and shiny under the lights.

Spock looks into her eyes and sucks the fingers into his mouth, silently. Her hands let go of Jim and grab Spock instead, pulling him to her, kissing him, tasting Jim on his tongue. Spock's fingers find their way to between her thighs and fuck, she hadn't even realized how wet she was. She wants him to jerk her off, finger her, eat her out, but fuck, she wants to fuck Jim 'till he's incoherent, first.

She starts moving her hips, grabbing Jim, moving in and out at a faster pace as she and Spock draw apart. Jim starts babbling, _please_ and _fuck_ and Spock lies down next to him again, their hands forming a single fist.

"Open your eyes," she says, and Jim does, face half turned so she can see it.

She starts fucking him harder than before. Her thrusts are earnest now, quick and thorough, sinking nearly to the hilt, and Jim comes apart under her. His eyes water, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. This is her favorite part, oddly enough. Watching Jim mouth "please" over and over as the tears run down his cheeks and nose. Watching the wetness spread over the sheets. Watching Jim cry while she's fucking him, watching him beg for more. It makes her so hot she rams into him even faster.

"Can't, I, please," Jim says, finally, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut.

"No," she says. She slows down the pace a bit to run her fingers down his perineum. "No hands, you can do this." Jim stops breathing abruptly when she cups his balls, stroking them with her thumb. He blinks away the tears. He takes a ragged breath as she picks up the pace of her thrusts.

She doesn't take her hand away from his balls. After a few more thrusts she squeezes, just enough pain, she hopes, mixed in with the pleasure, and Jim groans "Oh, fuck," and comes, shuddering, all over himself.

When he goes limp Spock strokes his messy hair, runs a hand down his back, feeling the rhythm of Jim's breathing, perhaps. She doesn't know. Spock is terrible at talking about things like this, and she doesn't push. Seeing is knowing, in this case. Spock is never more open, never more himself, than in the aftermath of a partner's orgasm. She wonders where they'd put that in the curriculum if Vulcan Studies ever did become a real program at the Academy.

It takes Jim a while to come back to himself, but eventually his breathing evens out. He lies on his back, hand still loosely clenching Spock's, messy and covered in lube and come.

"Okay," Jim says, exchanging a look with Spock before smiling up at her and licking his lips. "Your turn."

"You bet it is," she smiles back.


End file.
